


Tracing Our Scars

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [49]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Mostly Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Idly they traced each other's scars.





	Tracing Our Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5519166#cmt5519166) over at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

They sprawled nude on the floor in front of the fireplace of Lavellan's chambers, idly tracing each other's skin, learning about the new and old scars that lined each other's pale skin.

There was a particular scar over Sera's heart that resembled an old burn mark from the time of the Blight hitting Denerim and causing the old, withered and burning support beams of a storehouse that Sera had been hiding in. Selya kissed the mark softly before she pecked Sera's left cheek where a bit of debris had left a healing mark there gently.

Selya had a scar along her right cheek that ended just below her eye, from a human bandit that had foolishly tried to attack their leader and she had thrown her face in the way of the blade, taking the damage to her lovely face. She closed her eyes as Sera gently traced the old scar and made a promise to kill any enemy no matter who they were if they so much as looked at her the wrong way.


End file.
